


A Little Bit Romeo and Juliet

by wrennette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, First Person, Merlin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble set within 1x11 and based on the end of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Present tense, Merlin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters belong to the BBC, not the author. The author makes no profit.

I dash forward, your name spilling from my lips, my heart in my throat, and the bastard is talking, but I have no time for him. The goblet may be empty, but treacherous poison lingers on your full soft lips. I lick into your mouth, find you painfully warm and welcoming. But I can taste the bitterness of your death, and I only hope that these few drops I steal from your breathless mouth are enough. A sob tears from me, clawing from my chest, and my throat closes. I do not know if it is fear or grief or death that chokes me, and I do not care. I feel my arms give way, and then I am collapsing into your chest, sunlight fading from my eyes as I succumb.


End file.
